Soco Amaretto Lime
by Soozen
Summary: When you're eighteen, everything changes. This is what happens when they all turn eighteen.
1. Hikaru

QUICK AND IMPORTANT NOTE:

This 'story' is actually a series of stories; meaning, each chapter is a new story. Every last installment was inspired by the Brand New song, Soco Amaretto Lime. Since the song is about being eighteen, the stories all take place when the main characters are eighteen and what happens to each.

Enjoy.

* * *

"_You're just jealous 'cause we're young and in love!"  
_-Soco Amaretto Lime by Brand New

* * *

It hadn't been the smartest of places to make out with Haruhi. 

But, really, when you're a sixteen year old with raging hormones, any place seems perfectly acceptable, even in the entrance hall of your mansion.

Hikaru had Haruhi pressed against the wall, one hand against the small of her back, holding her close, the other rhythmically rubbing the side of her hip and waist beneath her uniform jacket. School had just ended, and neither had changed out of their uniforms yet; their schoolbags were on the floor nearby.

Hikaru, in the heat of the moment, had forgotten one very important thing: on this particular day of the week, his father came home around the same time.

And so, when his father came inside, the very first thing he was Hikaru and Haruhi kissing. This would have been awkward enough as it was, except his father didn't know that Haruhi was a girl.

Hikaru and Haruhi had frozen when the door had opened, and merely stared at Mr. Hitachiin as he stared back at them. No one moved for a moment; Hikaru kept holding Haruhi while his father remained in the open doorway. And then, his father shut the door, shaking his head slightly and muttered under his breath as he walked to another room; Hikaru just barely heard him say, "I should've known."

Hikaru almost laughed; his dad, just as almost everyone else did, thought he was gay. Well, at least he'd be able to let Kaoru know that it would be safe to come out; Kaoru hadn't been sure of how their father would react.

* * *

Later, after dinner, his father asked to see him. Hikaru knew what it was about (how could he not?), and so he was fully prepared with what to say to him. He walked into his father's office, and settled down comfortably on the sofa. His father was sitting at his desk. 

Before his father even opened his mouth to speak (and most likely lecture him), Hikaru said, "Haruhi's a girl."

His father blinked. "What?"

"Haruhi, the person I was- with, is a girl."

His father looked surprised. "Oh…. Oh, I see…. But why was she wearing a boy's uniform?"

Hikaru merely shrugged, and slouched down on the sofa.

"Well then…." His father paused. "What's her name again?"

"Haruhi Fujioka."

"Fujioka? I haven't heard of any Fujioka's."

"You wouldn't have," Hikaru said. "She's not rich."

His father raised an eyebrow. "She isn't…? Hikaru, I won't stop you from seeing her, but you have to understand that you can't let it become serious."

"Why?" Hikaru tried to appear as though he wasn't too interested in the conversation, and began picking at his nails. But, in truth, he was a little worried that he knew what his father was going to say.

Mr. Hitachiin sighed. "You know why, Hikaru; it's looked down upon to date outside of our class. I'm very sympathetic to what you're going through; I was in the same position once. But, your grandfather straightened me out, and as your father, I must do the same. I won't force you to break up with her, but know that you will eventually."

Hikaru didn't respond. He'd known his father was going to say that; he'd merely been hoping to hear something different.

But, he wasn't going to give in to his father. If he and Haruhi ever broke up, it would not be because his father wanted him to.

* * *

Two years had passed. Hikaru was now eighteen, and in about a month he was going to graduate. 

His senior year had gone perfectly; his classes were all very easy, he and Kaoru had taken the positions of president and vice president of the Host Club (though, neither really knew who was which), and they were both accepted to a very prestigious art school, where they would be studying fashion design, of course.

And, he and Haruhi were still together. This, his father wasn't too happy about, but he also didn't seem too worried about it either. But, everything had been going strong between Hikaru and Haruhi

In fact, earlier that day, he'd proposed to her, and she'd accepted.

Now, all he had to do was tell his parents.

They were eating dinner, all four of them. He and Kaoru were sitting next to each other (as usual), with their parents at the other end of the table. Kaoru knew, of course, that Hikaru had proposed, and was squeezing his hand beneath the table, reassuring him.

They looked at each other, talking silently the way they always did; they read each other's eyes, knowing what each other was thinking. Kaoru was telling him that it was time, and Hikaru was responding, letting his brother know he was nervous. Kaoru's hand gave Hikaru's a gentle squeeze. _I'm here_, that squeeze said, _it'll be okay_.

Hikaru nodded slightly, and took a deep breath.

"I proposed to Haruhi."

Two pairs of chopsticks dropped at the other end of the table. Hikaru didn't look up to see their faces.

"She said yes."

Kaoru's hand was gripping his tightly, and Hikaru knew that meant that his parents didn't look happy.

He heard his father sigh. "Hikaru… I told you things were not allowed to get serious between you and that girl-"

Hikaru looked sharply at his dad, snapping, "I don't care! I don't care; I love her!"

"Hikaru, I don't doubt that you do," his mother said gently. "But, you're young still. You have met so very few people. I'm sure- I know you can find someone else to love, someone suitable, honey."

"No, Mom. I love Haruhi, and I'm going to marry her."

"No, you are not." His father's words were cool, calm, and sounded so very final.

Hikaru bit his lip, feeling his throat begin to tighten as he fought to hold back tears; he always cried when he was frustrated, and he hated it so much. "Why?" he choked out.

"We've been through this, Hikaru. You are to marry someone of the same class as us, to ensure financial stability."

"It's not that you don't want you to marry for love," his mother added. "We want you to love whoever it is you marry, we really do. They just have to be-"

"Rich," Hikaru finished bitterly, spitting the word out. "I don't- Dad, you know what- you've been in my position!" he said, suddenly remembering how his father had told him about how he too had once loved a 'commoner.' "You know- why are you-"

"I'm doing my job as a father!" his father snapped. "Taking care of my son! I thank my father for doing what he did, and you will one day thank me!"

"You…you're jealous, that's why you're stopping me!" Hikaru stood up suddenly, and Kaoru rose with him. They were still holding each other's hands, only now Hikaru was gripping Kaoru's tightly, out of anger. "Because you never got to marry who you wanted, so you don't want me to! You're jealous!"

"That's absurd and you know it!" His father was yelling. "Now, you are going to call that girl and break it off with her immediately!"

"No," Hikaru said defiantly. "I won't."

"Then you inherit nothing!"

Hikaru blinked in surprise and he felt Kaoru tense beside him; he hadn't realized his father would take it this far. To inherit nothing, to have nothing, to be part of the lower class…. It was worth it, as long as he had Haruhi. "Fine," he said, surprising everyone. "I don't care. Give it all to Kaoru."

With that, Hikaru left the room, Kaoru with him. His father yelled after him, but he didn't stop.

"Kaoru," he said as he headed towards the garage, "I have to leave- I'll be back tomorrow, maybe tonight, but I have to leave."

"Okay," Kaoru said, still with him. "I'll try…to patch things up for you."

"It doesn't matter." They reached the garage. "I don't care."

Kaoru just nodded, and hugged Hikaru. "Everything will be okay," he whispered.

Hikaru nodded back, squeezing his brother tightly. "I know."

* * *

A half hour later, Hikaru was knocking on the door to Haruhi's apartment. The moment the door opened and he saw her, Hikaru pulled her into a tight hug. 

"Hi-karu!" Haruhi gasped.

"Haruhi, I promise," Hikaru said, holding her close, "no matter how hard things get, I will marry you. I promise…."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this. 

Please leave constructive criticisms.


	2. Mori

"_Suspended like spirits over speeding cars…"

* * *

_

It was nearly dawn; Mori could see just the faintest hint of light at the horizon, just barely creeping up.

They were all together, the Host Club, at the top of a hill that overlooked the city. They'd been there all night; the rest were fast asleep. Honey was snuggled up against him, and the twins were closely entwined together. Haruhi was in between Kyouya and Tamaki, and though she was facing Kyouya (because earlier that night Tamaki had annoyed her, thus causing her to turn her back to him), Tamaki had an arm around her, holding her hand.

Earlier that day- or rather, yesterday- Mori and Honey had graduated from high school. Their party had been a joint one, and members of both of their families came to celebrate, along with the Host Club. As the evening went on, the other guests had left gradually, until it was just the Host Club left. It was then that Tamaki suggested, since it was a beautiful, clear night, that they go stargazing. At first they were going to stay on Honey's property so that there would be chairs for everyone, before Haruhi had said she knew of a better place to stargaze.

And that's how they ended up outside of the city, on this hill. At first, Hikaru and Kaoru had seemed a little put off that they were going to be outside with all sorts of bugs and the only thing to sit on was a blanket, but they'd quickly quieted down when Tamaki had warned them that they might be offending Haruhi. They all had settled down, much in the way that they were positioned presently.

Mori had stayed awake, while everyone else slowly drifted off. He couldn't; so very many thoughts and memories kept coming up, and he'd spent the night reminiscing about the last few years. He thought of growing up with Honey, how proud his family had been when he'd told them of how he wanted to serve Honey in any way he could, of how it felt to enter high school and how impossibly far away graduation seemed. He thought of the Host Club, and how he was sure he'd never meet anyone like them ever again, especially Haruhi.

Somehow, in less than a year, she'd managed to touch them all in very different, but equally important ways. Would she ever fully understand just how special she was? Mori doubted it, but that was all right. Haruhi didn't seem to worry too much about herself, and that was just fine. She would do amazingly in life just the same; that, Mori had no doubt of.

And, he was also sure that, one day, Tamaki would propose to her, and he was equally sure that Haruhi would say yes.

It was merely a matter of time.

Just like it was only a matter of time before he and Honey left for college. They'd be fine together, Mori knew it. It was just a big step, huge even. They were no longer kids. They were becoming adults, and leaving their childhood behind, leaving the Host Club.

But, not yet, most likely not for a while. For now, they were still young and they were all still together.

Mori would remember this night forever.

* * *

Thank you all for your criticisms for how I'd portrayed Hikaru's parents; I have never read one of the manga's, and that's why they were so drastically out of character. While I won't be changing the last chapter (as it would completely destroy the story), I will, however, take all of your advice on how to portray the twins' parents.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Please leave constructive criticisms.


End file.
